


Das Herz des Wüstenmenschen

by Infernal_snow



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_snow/pseuds/Infernal_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die alternative Realität, die man am meisten mühelos bilden kann. Der Ausgangspunkt: die Emigrantin aus Syrien, überquerend die Grenze der BRD in nicht die erfolgreichste Stelle nicht zur am meisten leichten Zeit. Von nun an bewegt sich die Gruppe der Menschen zur Grenze mit den Kreiswegen, den Kellern, den Abflußrohren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Herz des Wüstenmenschen

\- He, Flake, du wo hast die Katze gefunden? - hat Paul geschmunzelt, und seine traurige Person hat das warme Lächeln beleuchtet. Der einst lustige Mann ist in die langwierige Schwermut seit langem hinuntergekrochen, warum wurden die Altersfalten nur tiefer. In den blauen Augen ist das vorige lebenslustige Flämmchen erloschen, und auf den Wechsel ihm ist die greisenhafte Müdigkeit gekommen. Einst war Paul ein sorgloser lustiger Bursche, ich weiß es aus einer Menge der Geschichten und der leichten Andeutungen, aber es war früher... Dann, im vorigen Leben.  
\- Sie sehen. Sie sehen allen! Welche Anmut!  
Er hat die schwarze dickbäuchige Bildung für das samtige Ohr gerüttelt. Die Niederlage der schwangeren Katze wurde in ihren gelben Augen mit sehr breiten schwarzen Pupillen sehr gut gelesen. Gezogen zu werden es gibt als mehrere drei klassische Male sie wurde nicht, es wohin gefährlicher als wahrscheinlich berücksichtigt, dass die hungrigen Landstreicher sie auf die Wurst lassen werden.  
Hier ja oder die Nachkommenschaft, oder nichts.  
Landers hat die Katze auf die Hände übernommen, ihr Bauch zum Oberteil gelegt. Jene atmete ungleichmäßig, den nachdenklichen niedrigen Mann vorsichtig beobachtend, was sie mit der nicht gefälschten Sorge betrachtete, und hat später und gar umarmt. Nicht zusammenpressend, von der Nase in die Wolle auf dem feinen Hals eingegraben geworden. Fürchtend sich nicht anzustecken oder, - doch etwas Monate des Umherwanderns nach den Abwässern und den Kellern der werkseigenen Räume anzustecken können umsonst nicht gehen. Von uns trägt von der Scheiße und der Feuchtigkeit, die dichten Sachen trocknen nicht, waschen den Körper bis zu den Geschwüren. Aber es war schwerer, sich an den standhaften scharfen Geruch des Schweißes am meisten zu gewöhnen, und, es dazu gegenüberzustellen, dass dieser stinkende Mensch, der zu dir in der Nähe sitzt, in der Nacht nicht versuchen wird, auf dich hineinzukriechen. Von diesem Gedanken kotzte. Der Traum kam lange nicht, aber aller bildete sich bestmöglich. Die bleibenden Männer hielten sich, und fest, wessen durchfaulendes Dach nicht ertragen hat, haben die Reihen seit langem verlassen.  
Es blieb übrig, ihnen den glücklichen Weg und die Erde zu wünschen ist weicher.

Ich habe tief geseufzt und hat die schmutzige Strähne von der Person entfernt. Der Wunsch, sich vom Neonschild zu waschen flimmerte in der Luft. Vom Trugbild funkelte irgendwo auf der Höhe der persönlichen Freiheit. Lorenz hat zufrieden gelächelt und hat sich neben dem Genossen gesetzt, die erfrierenden Handflächen reibend. Unter den Augen haben die tiefen Schatten gelagert, die Person hat vom Überschuß der Feuchtigkeit - die gewöhnliche Sache ein wenig angeschwollen, aber bei seiner erschreckenden Magerheit sah seltsamerweise aus. Zwei Finger nach dem glatten katzenartigen Wipfel durchgeführt, hat er die Hände im Versuch zusammengelegt, erwärmt zu werden. Hat sich auf die Knie gestützt, den Blick irgendwohin durch den Raum richtend.  
Er vermeidet mich speziell. Angesichts der letzten Ereignisse es und zum Besten: ich habe teuerst, sein Tagebuch verloren. Wenn auch sogar mir dafür peinlich, aber ich nicht fertig bin, die Selbstverteidigung zu opfern. Von wenigem, was in meiner Verfügung blieb. Es kann man - Schocker des Polizisten die Sache sehr abscheulich verstehen, deshalb Flake fürchtet, ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Vergangenheit im Angesicht des Todes zu bleiben.

Wir vor etwas fürchten wir, aber kein Buch gibt die Garantien, und im Innersten versteht er es.  
Ich habe mich von der Betrachtung ungewöhnlich frohen Paul losgerissen. Ich habe den Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet. Das Feuer ist immer groß. Wie anstelle der Holzscheite darin krachen und es werden von den Funken nicht die rauchenden Balken und die Stücke der Deckel, und unsere schwarzen Herzen gespuckt. Verzweifelt, vergessen, aber immer noch schlagend. Der sauere ätzende Geruch ist wie auch das Foto der Mutter genauso gewohnheitsmäßig, dass ich auf der Brust unter dem unteren Unterhemd trage. Der Ruß auf den Händen und die Person wird jenes mit dem Blut, so mit den Tränen gemischt. So kommt es nicht vor. Kann ständig nicht fahren.  
Person Khira schwimmt im feurigen Dunst, aber die Schrammen und der blaue Fleck unter dem Auge die Magie der Flamme, nicht im Zustand zu verbergen. Es bleibt übrig, mit ihrer roten Physiognomie mit verzerrt vom Schmerz und der Bosheit vom Mund, unter die Begleitung der hysterischen Schluchzer zu liebäugeln. Ja, sie gefiel immer nicht besonders mir.  
Richard schimmert irgendwo in der Nähe, die Hinweise an Gemeinde gereizt austeilend. Seine hysterischen Schreie grenzen an das Zischen. Und die Seufzer werden von den Zügen der Zigaretten mit irgendwelchem wildem Gras unterbrochen. Ich hoffe, dass sie stark nicht anschlägt, weil es persönlich mir in seiner Anwesenheit schwer ist, zu atmen.  
Und, kann, die Sache in seinem abgehetzten Blick und dem aufrichtigen Ignorieren meiner Person mit der deutlichen Beimischung des Reizes.  
Ja, ich brachte es in Wut. Ständig, täglich. Es wurde in seinen trüben Augen und stein von den zurückgehaltenen Emotionen die Person gelesen. Die scharfen Backenknochen, genauso wie bei seiner abgelehnten Tochter, schärfer wurden, nur brauchte, ich im Feld seiner Sehkraft zu erscheinen. Ich fremd von ihm, mich die Ausländerin. Mir hat einfach Glück gehabt. Und es inwiefern gerade, nur übrig bleibt, wahrzusagen.  
Er leuchtet auf den Augenblick in der roten Materie auf, die Garstigkeit rauchend. Wirft auf den flüchtigen nicht gelesenen Blick auf Kiru und geht im Schatten verloren, nachwachsend bis zu den Schultern vom Haar geschüttelt. Ich weiß, sie riechen hart durch Befühlen, nach der Mischung des Brandgeruches und der Erde. Die Finger versinken in ihnen, wie in der Wolle unseres Gasts, aber verwirrt werden und bleiben stecken.  
Ich bin sogar froh, dass im September das Haar unter die Wurzel vom zurückgelegten Messer abschnitt. Aber man muss noch bemitleiden.  
Es ist vergeblich, Richard, ist uns die Luft nötig. In der scheinbaren Unerreichbarkeit verborgen geworden, wirst du die Wahrheit nicht finden.  
Er bemüht sich, in die familiären Streite nicht zu klettern, nur das Recht zurückbehaltend, die sich raufenden Weibchen zu trennen. Sie schlagen immer bis zum Blut und in kleine Stücke zerschlagenen Nasen. Das hysterische Matt jüngeren Lindemann einmal hat sich im Kopf dicht gesetzt. Mir wurde sich Zeit vorgestellt, dass er sich von den kantigen Steinen ihr in die Knie festsaugt, wenn ex-Frau Kruspe an das Haar die verrückt werdende Bildung nach dem Boden schleppt.  
Sie haben mit Margo wieder etwas nicht geteilt, ist nicht die Neuheit. Кhira jammert, die Frau schweigend reinigt die jungen Stiele des amerikanischen Ahorns, sich bemühend, sogar zur Seite des Vollzogenen nicht zu sehen.  
Es ist die Tradition.  
\- Wie die Schaffen bei Oliver?  
Von der leisen Frage Landers wurde gezogen, und hat die Knie von den Händen umarmt.  
Er ist es faul streichelte von den Kissen der Finger den unermesslichen Bauch der von der Liebkosung einschlafenden Katze.Die Finger der Beine bei mir sind so erfroren was schon nicht gebogen wurden. Es blieb nur fortwährend übrig, den Wunsch zu unterdrücken, von ihren Handflächen zu erwärmen.Weil die trockenen Schuhe nach dem Umfang mir nur in den Träumen gesehen wurden. Solche kurz, fieberig, selten.  
\- Weiß nicht.  
\- Er schläft, - hat Till melancholisch ausgesprochen, die Melone mit dem heutigen Abendessen über dem Feuer feststellend. Die dicke Suppe aus dem kleinen Fisch mit dem Beigeschmack der Abwässer.  
Dieses best, dass wir jetzt haben.  
\- Du willst, ich werde sie dir geben? - hat an mich Paul leise behandelt, am gehorsamen Tier hinter dem Ohr, - sie sehr zärtlich kratzend.  
Ich habe den Kopf geschwungen.  
\- Nein, es ist nicht notwendig.  
Direkt zu sagen, dass ich vor den Katzen fürchte es zeigte sich peinlich, doch dachte ich darüber früher nicht nach. Es blieb übrig, sich davon loszusagen, dass ich in der gefährlichen Nähe vom Feuer ihr sitze ich will nicht schaden. Parallel wurde damit im Kopf das Begreifen durchgeschnitten: es ist der Freund über den Freund wir wieviel wir wissen nicht.  
Es ist wieviel bei uns die Geheimnisse? Es ist wieviel die Geheimnisse bei der jungen Syrerin, mit dem Knarren sich umgehend den Deutsche, das ihr bis jetzt das Ohr unangenehm berührt?

Ich langweilte mich nach dem festgestampften heissen Sandstein nicht, aber, aus einem Hintern in andere hinüberzukommen es zeigte sich vom grausamsten Scherz des Schicksals. Ich lief von der totalen Kontrolle unter Leitung des Korans. Im Endeffekt hat solche Konzentration der Freiheit bekommen, dass die Beine nicht ertrugen. Zu lernen, zu sagen es war schwer. Ich weinte viel, und davon wurde mehr nicht klar von Außenraum. Nur lassen Sie "ja", nein", die Schluchzer und leise "lassen Sie mich in Ruhe". Einzig, ich mich wem nach der Gegenwart hier - das Feuer genähert habe. Er - meine Arbeit, meine Aufgabe und das Leben. Dank der rosa Haut auf den zarten flammenden Schrammen, ich erinnere mich immer noch, dass lebendig ist. Mit etwas so zu kämpfen es ist auch manchmal aufrichtig sinnlos schwer. Deshalb dir bleibt es nichts, außer übrig, wie sich die Isolierung zu organisieren, und, in der Ruhe und dem Einverständnis mit sich zu leben.  
Wenn ich den Faden verliere, lege ich das neue Bruchstück ins Feuer einfach an. Er wird und gespielt zu werden oder böse zischen, aber sie, - dein Problem zu krachen, es entscheidet sich jetzt.  
\- Olive, dich ist heute sehr schweigsam, - hat von Bass Till gesagt, sich neben mir auf den feuchten Boden akkurat hinsetzend. Für diese kurze Zeit in etwas beklagenswerten Monate, kann ich mit aller Gewissheit sagen, dass nach dem regelmäßigen Sitzen auf der kalten Erde ich die Möglichkeit endgültig verloren habe, das Kind zu gebären. Das Unterteil des Bauches tat weh, der Zyklus nicht hat sich einfach verwirrt - ganz hat ein Paar Monate rückwärts aufgehört. Rettete nur Olli, unter die Sprache das Fruchtfleisch der Tinktur des bitteren Grases unterlegend. Über deren Wege der Beute ich niemals fragte. Mich bis zum Wahnsinn erschrak der ziehende Schmerz in beiden Eierstöcken. Die quadratische Tasche des Arztes fast wurde niemals leer. Dank ihr sahen meine Satelliten kaum besser aus, als könnten. Dass bis zu den Männern, ich von ihrer Gesundheit wenig weiß. Sogar Richard, der von der Natur über die Geduld nicht verfügte, teilte über das Unwohlsein nicht mit, bis aller die katastrophale Wendung erwarb. Wahrscheinlich, wurde von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation durchgedrungen. Und ist merkwürdig, was noch niemand von uns am Gangrän leidet. Und mich und gar einzig, nicht verfügend über keine ernste Verletzung. Die Erschütterung des Gehirns und ein Paar Verrenkungen nicht in die Rechnung, - mit ihm kommt Doktor Lorenz befriedigend zurecht. Die Sache bleibt nur hinter der Rehabilitierung in den grausamen Bedingungen, dass jetzt und dem langen Arzt bevorsteht. Wenn er erwachen wird und bald wird vor dem Feuer in der guten Gesundheit erscheinen, wird es nicht anders, wie vom Geschenk des Schicksals.  
\- Ich erlebe für Olli, - habe ich geflüstert, - hat einfach verstanden, dass ich nichts davon weiß.  
Die Kissen der Finger reiben sich der Freund über des Freundes, die Abdrücke den Brandgeruch schabend. Ich bin immer viel nervös, nur hat sich seit langem gezwungen, aufzuhören, sich die Nägel abzubeißen.  
Es schrecklich eigentlich.

\- … Und sage ich nicht nur über seine Bettruhe. Till..  
\- Mm?  
\- Ich nichts weiß, - in den Augen sind die heissen Tränen erschienen, aber haben den Ausgang, - nichts darüber bekommen. Wir gehen ein hinter anderem weg. Es nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber weiß ich nicht... Niemanden weiß ich...  
Den wortkargen emotionalen Monolog unterbrochen, habe ich den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, zur Seite schamhaft abgewendet. Wie auf böse meinen Blick mit dem Blick Lorenz überquert wurde, in dessen Augen, wie es mir schien, der Schreck aufgeleuchtet hat. Ich weinte oft, aber so seit langem. Es war früher. Die Tränen - war die einzige Wärme, die innen blieb, deshalb mir einfach furchtbar, sich von ihnen zu trennen.  
\- Erlebe nicht, - haben die harten kalten Finger den Wipfel betroffen. Weicher Bariton Till von der aufregenden Lösung hob die Menge der Gänsehaut auf dem Widerrist. Ich vergötterte seine Märchen immer, und im Innersten ist es möglich, fürchtete unheimlich, dieses Kleingeld zu verlieren. Wie Flake fürchtete, das Tagebuch zu verlieren, schüttelte ich mich so für diese kostbaren Momente. Und tief innen glänzte vom Herd des Feuers und wurde vom Lächeln gedrückt. Solcher, wie jetzt bei Landers.  
Ich habe fest ein Auge zugedrückt, nicht in den Kräften, den Kontrast der warmen Freude und der Aufmerksamkeit des Doktors zu beobachten.  
Ihre Emotionen von den deutlichen Winden stießen im Kopf zusammen, die scheiße Gefälle herbeirufend, von denen der Kopf gedreht wurde.  
Kalt ist das Heisse eben. Warum Sie solcher verschiedene?

\- Wir müssen die Stadt einfach verlassen. Wir sind doch schon so an der Grenze nah.  
\- Und was später?  
\- Später werden wir nach oben hinausgehen.  
\- Ist nicht genau.  
\- Es ist nicht wichtig, - hat er geseufzt, - mache sich sich zur Regel, in der Hand das Messer zu halten, wenn du in etwas bezweifelst.  
Ich habe leise aufgeschluchzt, die Tränen über das verletzte Knie abwischend.

\- Weine nicht, Samal. Du bist ermüdet. Jetzt wirst du speisen, und …  
\- Christo … Er dass, hielt sich am Messer nicht?  
Es scheint, ich habe es viel zu laut gesagt, buchstäblich von der Schale gewittert, wie auf mich etwas Paare Augen angestarrt haben, und bei Zwen der Hände ist die Zigarette ausgefallen und es wurde die Augenbraue gezogen. Durch das Knacken und das Zischen des Gummis war es kann hören, wie es er gedehnt ist wurde ausgeschimpft, meine Mutter als die Miststueck nennend. In der Luft hat sich die schwere Pause gehangen, von der man in die feuchte Erde eingegraben werden wollte und, dort leise bleiben, bis der tödliche Traum nicht сморит mein Körper zu liegen. Das Schicksal Schneider hat die widersprüchliche Dissonanz herbeigerufen und war ein riesiger Eiterherd schon während zwei Wochen, und sein unnatürliches Wehklagen und die Krämpfe, nach der Ironie des Schicksals, wurden sich nur mir gemerkt.

Das nächste zweifelhafte Glück.  
Schocker den Polizisten meißelt von den kurzen Kategorien, das Gehirn in den Zustand des Kissel einführend. Die Hände und die Beine schütteln sich, werden … Etwas ähnlich dem epileptischen Anfall gebogen, aber ich kann es nur erraten. Nichtsdestoweniger, der feine Faden der zähflüssigen Feuchtigkeit auf dem Kinn rief in mir irgendwelche beunruhigte Assoziation herbei. Das blaue Glas seiner Augen sagte nicht, dachte nicht, mir zu sagen "lauf", weil schon nichts sagen konnte. Es ist überhaupt nicht die sehr nachgiebige Substation abgeflossen: du wirst drücken – wird sich verstreuen, und man muss nicht ohne Eifer schmelzen, wenn es darin irgendwelchen Sinn überhaupt gibt.  
Mich kotzte.  
\- Nein, die liebe Sonne, er war einfach Dummkopf.  
Die leise klirrende Stimme Paul hat mich langsam gezwungen, die jammernden Augen zu öffnen. Seine Person zeigte sich nicht es ist sogar vom schwachen Schatten der Trauer beschmutzt, was du über den nebenan sitzenden langen Mager- Deutschen nicht sagen wirst, der den Freund mit dem Ellbogen unter die Ränder gezeigt hat und empört hat etwas geflüstert. Landers lächelte nicht mehr, gerade mich schauend. Auf seiner Stirn hat etwas tiefer Falten gelagert... Das Flämmchen ist wieder erloschen, in den Rang etwas bis zur Hässlichkeit persönlich, verboten übergehend. Die Katze schnaufte auf seinen Händen friedlich, nach oben alle vier Pfoten ausgestellt, als an mich das lächerliche Kinderspielzeug erinnerte.  
Erst jetzt habe ich bemerkt, dass sie keinen Schwanz hat.

\- He, des Landstreichers, wir werden bald ist? – hat die laute, hohe Stimme auf jener Seite der Flamme geklungen. So sagte nur Raf, der sich uns allen irgendwelche ein Paar Tage rückwärts angeschlossen hat. Margo hier ist mit dem Messer in der Hand stillgestanden, den Neuling vom schweren Blick abgemessen, aber hat nichts riskiert, zu widersprechen, den neuen Streifen der Schale vom Zweig abgetrennt.  
Sie trug vieles fort, schweigend.  
Rafael fünfzig, er der gründliche Kasache, worüber mit dem unerschütterlichen Stolz sagt, das flüssige Haar im Knoten in den Schwanz zubindend. In Wirklichkeit verstehe ich nicht besonders, dass es bedeutet, aber etwas mir sagt vor, dass ich es nicht begreifen werde. Seine farbige bekleckerte Mütze fährt auf die Seite hin und überhaupt sieht irgendwie unzüchtig, aber er doch der nicht dumme Kleine aus. Selbst wenn, weil er sie unter dem einzigen Achselstück trägt, selbst wenn, weil jetzt gesagt hat, was gesagt hat. Seine Wörter kann man wie die Beleidigung des Gedächtnisses wahrnehmen, aber tatsächlich ist es elementar- und bis zur Hässlichkeit der schöne Schachzug, der auf die Wurzel den matten Streit abschafft. Und ich kann auf jeden persönlich mit dem Finger zeigen, wer sich jetzt ihm nicht zurechtgefunden hat.  
\- Kaum kann man von diesem Fisch die einfache Vergiftung bekommen, und nicht kann kaum hören die tödliche Vergiftung, - hat Till gesagt, und ich habe gelächelt, was nicht bemerkt nicht blieb.  
\- Endlich! – hat Landers, - das zweite Wunder für den Tag ausgerufen. Olive, breite die Lippen öfter aus, davon geht die Übelkeit!  
Davon wollte man klangvoll auflachen, aber ich hatte den trockenen Husten nur, hat den verwirrten Blick Lorenz gefangen. Er wusste, wie ihm nicht, zu handeln: oder weiter zu lächeln, mit der Steinperson zu sitzen, doch war er auf mich immer noch beleidigt. Wenn auch handelt, wie es ihm wünschenswert ist, habe ich für die Handlungen schon geantwortet. 

Im Blickfeld ist Raf erschienen, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ablenkend. Sein beschnittener wattierter Schlafrock erheiterte nicht schlechter immer, was bei ihm auf dem Kopf war. In den Händen glänzte der Aluminiumnapf … Einzig übrigens auf Gemeinde.  
Kruspe es wird bestrafen.  
\- Also, aller! Wird es ausreichen, zu ertragen, - hat er empört widersprochen, die Ärmel hochhebend. Er sagte so schnell, dass sogar seine wilde Betonung die besondere Rolle nicht spielte. In jedem Fall zu ordnen, dass er trägt, es war sehr kompliziert. Deshalb auf seine Erzählungen über geräumiges sonnige Astana und die oft lächelnden kasachischen Mädchen legte ich riesig Pimmel, immer irgendwo in der Mitte der hinreissenden Geschichte einschlafend.  
\- … lass uns nicht hungern, scheschen* !  
\- Auf dir werden wir eben prüfen, - hat Till geschmunzelt, hinaufsteigend. Er hat ohne Gespräche den Teller beim neuen Genossen übernommen und von einer gewandten Bewegung hat den Löffel der täglichen dicken Suppe gegossen, dessen Geruch durch das standhafte Aroma der getürkten Reifen durchgesickert ist. Hatte erdigen Geruch, dem Chlor und noch irgendwelcher scheisse. Nach dem Fisch roch ganz nicht.  
\- Dafür, wer so, - das Abendessen durch zwanzig Minuten nicht stark riskieren will, - den gleiche Ton hat Lindemann bezeichnet. Das Volk wurde gebracht, und er ist auf die Stelle zufrieden zurückgekehrt.  
\- Ich werde dir die doppelte Portion abgeben, wenn du willst. Die Nacht wird lang.  
\- Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit.  
Von der kameradschaftlichen breiten Geste in der Brust hat eingeklemmt.  
\- Ich... werde nicht essen. Danke.  
Er hat den Kopf geschüttelt. Die lange Ponyfrisur wurde in hell orange gefärbt, der Schatten auf die von den Furchen bedeckte Person werfend. Ich habe die Lippe hineingebissen, sich bemühend, daran nicht zu denken, was mir ekelhaft wäre, es unter den Fingern zu empfinden.  
\- Samal, so ist verboten. Ich verstehe, dass es tatsächlich unmöglich ist ist, aber man muss sich kräftigen. Wer weiß, wie die Notwendigkeit bald erscheinen wird, aufzuspringen?  
Der Mann hat zugekniffen und, die Finger meines scharfen Knies betroffen, hat mich vom kritischen Blick übergeblickt.  
\- Wieviel wiegst du?  
Ich habe von der Handfläche nach den Wangen durchgeführt, von ihnen den Film des Brandgeruches waschend. Das Feuer krachte, die Nahrung fordernd, und wurde mein Magen schon seit langem eingebogen. Es war einfacher ist sich, sich den Gestank nicht zu beklagen, aber der Organismus noch nahm das Fleisch völlig nicht wahr. Danke meiner mohammedanischen Familie. Als ob es im vorigen Leben war. Oder... Ich bin irgendwo auf der Grenze einfach verreckt, jetzt das zweifelhafte Fegefeuer bewohnend. Hat sich auf den Leitungen gehangen oder ergötzte sich an den eigenen Gehirnen, die nach der hinteren Wand des Nasenrachenraums laufend sind.  
Und kann bei ihnen nicht schocker gar. Ihr Teufel weiß, dieser Wächter der Ordnung.  
Anstelle etwas verständlich in die Antwort ihm wurde nur das unzufriedene Brummen ausgerissen:  
\- Ich weiß nicht, ich habe keine Waage.  
Mich überholt, hat der grosse Deutsche das Bruchstück des Balkens aufgegriffen und hat es ins Feuer geschmissen. Er hat über die Knie der Hand abgewischt, auf den schwarzen Hosen der Bahn des Sägemehls abgebend, und hat in Augen von der Farbe des Flusseises irgendwelcher tiefer Gedanke aufgeglänzt, der es nach seiner Person, mir durchzulesen misslang.  
Ich lese die Emotionen schlecht aus, und ja wird die gleichgültige Person meines Genossen mir nicht weniger, als den Monolith vorgestellt. Die mächtige Betonschachtel mit den trüben grau-grünen Fensterchen, in die das Licht brennt. Sie erzählen dir nur von der Spitze des Geheimnisses, statt sie auf dem Grund der schwarzen Strudel, gleich mir zu verheimlichen. Till hat nichts unter dem Hemd, es gibt keine Tätowierungen auf den verbrannten Händen, dafür es gibt das schwierige Gepäck der Erinnerungen, das auf den Bodenregalen von den üppigen Bänden der nicht Kindermärchen ausgestellt ist.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, ich wurde zu ihm näher herangerückt und ist seitlich auf die kalte Erde herabgefallen, den Kopf ihm aufgekniet.  
Die kalten Finger haben sich an den löcherigen Ärmeln der Jacke festgeklammert, sie spannend wie es stärker möglich ist.

Es nicht ich. Ich erkenne die Hände nicht.  
Irgendwo hat ganz nebenan Sorin das Militärlied leise angestimmt, und sie sofort hat Paul aufgegriffen, offenbar fürchtend, zu heucheln. Ich fühlte, wie meine Wimpern zittern, das giftige Licht in den hellen Regenbogen zerstreuend, wie die groben Finger Till meines Wipfels unsicher betreffen und bügeln fliessend sie. Das Herz in der Brust wurde ungleichmäßig gezogen, über das Knochenhindernis geschlagen worden, und schlug die Atmung ab. Der heisse Honig übersprudelte irgendwo unten des Bauches, floss von der breiten Lache, den Ausgang nicht findend. Immer mehr ist es und mehr.  
Also, warum?...

\- Ich werde dir die Geschichte von einem Buben erzählen, - hat die leichte Atmung das Ohr von der Feuerzunge betroffen. Vom tötenden tauben Bariton auf dem Nacken ist die riesenhafte Gänsehaut erschienen, und ich habe glückselig ein Auge zugedrückt…- Der allen auf den Altar der allgemeinen Freundschaft geworfen hat, und hat gelobt, bis einen von ihnen zu gehen wird nicht sterben.  
Seine Märchen galten verschieden: manchmal wischte es auf den Sud des Grases mit dem leichten saueren Beigeschmack auf der Spitze der Sprache, manchmal auf die zweifelhafte Ankunft weg, was dich nach den Händen und den Beinen band.  
Und niemals, es war die Euphorie niemals.

\- Christo...

**Author's Note:**

> **Verdammte Scheisse!
> 
> Übersetzen auf deutsch von Shan-Gri-Lahh.


End file.
